The Beginning
by XEvo217
Summary: When a storm rolls in, three teens uncover their powers and find out their witch heritage.
1. The Beginning Part 1

Scene: Two-Story house just near the San Fran Bay Area. The Massie Home. Inside the kitchen, Chad and Amy Massie read the paper and prepare for their day. Morning.

TV: This just in! The National Weather Service has issued a severe thunder storm warning for the entire Bay Area. Residents should stay in their homes unless you must leave for an emergency. We are expecting anywhere from 4 - 7 inches of rain, and dime sized hail. Bring plants inside and prepare for some possible small damage. This is Perry Pearson with News 3.

Amy: That Perry Pearson. (She turns off the TV.) He is one heck of a guy.

Chad: What?? (He snaps around and looks at her)

Amy: I said...I said he is a heck of a weather guy.

Chad: Oh...Chaddy, Kacy, Megan come on kids.

(Three teens run down the stairs one after each other. The first a boy with shaggy, curly brownish-blonde hair, the second a girl with the same color hair just a little past her shoulders, and the third, a girl with longer blonde hair.)

Chadwick: Can I have a couple bucks for after school? Me and Ben wanna go grab a pizza.

Amy: I don't know if you boys will be able to go anywhere with this weather.

Chadwick: (He looks out the window to see storm clouds surrounding the whole neighborhood.) Dang it. We were supposed to go out today in First Aid to work on the mock disaster this Friday.

Chad: Anyway you need to get a job. We aren't handing out money left and right anymore. In fact no money starting now.

(By the time Chad looked up from the paper to see what his son would say he was already walking out the door, money in hand.)

Chadwick: Bye! Love you guys!

Chad: Amy! I thought we agreed that we weren't handing out money like that.

Amy: (She picks up the laundry basket and starts to walk towards the stairs.) I know, but he never really does anything any other time and he has been looking, but with the economy and the job shortage, it's a little hard right now. But I have to finish getting ready.

Kacy: Megan! Come on that's my sweater!

Megan: Yeah but you're wearing my socks!

Chad: Shut up. You guys are horrible. Just worry about it later. Go get in the car.

Kacy and Megan: Bye!

(The sisters walked out the door. Chad walked over to the window and shut it as the wind rolled in knocking over the plants.)

Meanwhile

(Chadwick pulled up to Bens house and honked waiting for his friend to run out.)

Ben: Sorry I'm late! (He jumped in the car and shut the door as the teens pulled away driving to school.)

Megan: Why do we have to pick him up everyday?

Chadwick: You could easily ride the bus.

(Megan sat back and snapped her seatbelt. Kacy was doing her Adv. Algebra that was due first hour. As they got closer to the school more and more raindrops fell onto the windshield. After a few minutes of rain small chunks of hail started to fall. Lightning struck just beyond the large building they passed.)

Chadwick: Holy crap, is that hail?!

Kacy: Ugh I hate that noise. (She covered her ears as she tried to write in the darkness.)

Ben: My mom said that we were supposed to get it hard, like really hard but not till later.

Chadwick: I can't even see where I am going, I have to pull over.

Megan: No I am supposed to meet Stephen before school at the library before first hour.

Chadwick: Yeah, I don't care! I'm not driving in this. Besides, how am I supposed to? I can't see a thing.

(Chadwick pulled into the café where he sometimes stopped to pick up breakfast.)

Ben: Well were stuck here for a while.

Kacy: Will you turn on the light so I can see. I hate this class.

Chadwick: That's what I love about being a senior. We don't have to take math if we don't want to.

Ben: Yeah, but it does look better on a college application.

Megan: I still have to take math for another two years?

Kacy: Yeah, freshman have to take math, and so do sophomores. When you're a junior, its not required.

(As the windshield wipers flew from side to side Chadwick could see that the lightning hadn't let up.)]

Chadwick: Maybe we should go home for a while. I mean there is no use in sitting here when we could be watching TV or playing a few video games.

Ben: Yeah, I did bring HALO.

Chadwick: Alright! Kacy, cell.

Kacy: I only have a few minute left and then I have to start paying more after that. (She handed the phone to him)

Chadwick: Okay. (He dialed his house, ready to ask his mom if they could come home until the storm let up. The phone dialed the number but he never got through the storm was interfering with the service and he wouldn't be able to ask.)

Megan: So? What did mom say?

Chadwick: Kshhhhhhh. (He tried imitating the static.)

Kacy: What? (She looked down at the screen on the phone.) Oh, no service. It should be okay, right?

Chadwick: Yeah.

(The teens pulled out and slowly drove back home. After about ten minutes the teens got out of the car and ran up the stairs to the front door. Once they were under the porch Megan handed him the key to the door.)

Chadwick: Well it looks like mom and dad are already gone anyway. (He twisted the knob and they piled inside. Each of them went their separate way. Chadwick and Ben walked into the family room and sat down ready to play the video games. Kacy walked over to the kitchen and sat at the table finishing her homework and Megan ran to the computer ready to chat with whoever else was at home. As soon as each of them got settled and started doing what they were doing, they lost power.)

Chadwick: Oh what the hell!?

Ben: Power loss.

(Megan rushed into the room, followed by Kacy.)

Megan: As soon as I signed on the computer shut off and so did the lights, what's up?

Kacy: Yeah my calculator wont work without light. Do you think we should check the fuse box?

Chadwick: I guess, where's a flashlight?

Megan: I don't know, there was one in the kitchen closet.

(They stood up and walked to the kitchen. Chadwick got into the closet and found the flashlight. Kacy got into the refrigerator and took out some fruit.)

Chadwick: So, you guys ready?

Kacy: You guys?

Megan: You can go by yourself.

Chadwick: Come on you want power just as bad as I do.

Kacy: Ask Ben.

(Chadwick turned around looking for Ben but only saw the back door.)

Chadwick: Where did he go?

Megan: Who knows? Fine. Let's go. But you first.

(The teens made their way down the basement stairs using only the small amount of light coming from the flashlight to see where they were going.)

Kacy: How long has it been since someone came down here.

Chadwick: Dad's always down here looking at pipes or something.

Megan: Yeah, lets just get this over with.

(Chadwick shone the light around the room hoping to spot the small door to the fuse box.)

Megan: There it is!

Chadwick: Come on! (He pulled on the stuck door hoping it would open.)

Kacy: That one! (She pointed to the black switch labeled "MAIN".)

(Chadwick flicked the switch twice with nothing happening.)

Megan: Come on that didn't work, lets just go get candles.

Chadwick: Where are they?

Kacy: I saw mom taking them to the attic when she was spring cleaning last month. At least she labeled every single box.

Chadwick: Alright next stop the attic.

(They walked out of the basement. Megan grabbed a box of matches from the closet and followed her brother and sister up stairs.)

Kacy: I should make this into my room.

Megan: Yeah if you like high-rise-cob-web-covered ceilings.

Chadwick: Where to start?

(The teens searched around the boxes hoping to find one labeled "candles".)

Chadwick: Candles...candles...oh here! Candles!

Kacy: Why did she store these stupid things? (She grabbed three candles.)

(Each of them grabbed as many as they could. The attic door shut behind them. Chadwick dropped the flashlight. When it fell the batteries spilled out stopping the beam of light. Kacy ran to the door and began to wiggle the knob hoping it would open.)

Kacy: Open, open, open! (She turned around to see her brother on the floor feeling for the batteries. Megan grabbed a match and struck it against the side of the box. A small flame lit up the room, as she reached for the candle she just sat down. She lit one candle after another until there was enough for them to see clearly.)

Chadwick: Great, so we're locked up here, no power, candle-light and the thunder booming in our ears.

Megan: There has to be a way out.

Kacy: Nope the door wont open.

Megan: Is there a key?

Chadwick: I think so, but now we have to search again.

(They searched around again hoping to find a key of some sort. When Chadwick walked to the chest sitting on the floor he noticed a small skeleton key with a unique design. At the opposite end of the key was a small star each corner covered with a small gem. Out of the corner of his eye, Chadwick saw one of the gems glow. He shook his head and walked over to his sisters.)

Chadwick: Here's a key.

Kacy: Ooh! Here! (She grabbed it and another gem glowed. She rushed over to the door and stuck it inside. She turned and turned but nothing happened.) It doesn't feel like there is anything locked!

Megan: Let me try! (She walked over to the door and turned the key. Each time she touched it the same gem glowed.)

Chadwick: Maybe it isn't locked.

Kacy: Oh yeah!...that's why we couldn't get out. Remember!?

Chadwick: I know but I meant that maybe its jammed shut, beside the key is probably for that chest. (He pointed to the old trunk.)

Megan: Whoa where did we get that?

Kacy: We've had it, I've seen mom get in it more then once. It used to be in her room.

(Megan walked over to the chest and kneeled down ready to insert the key. Chadwick and Kacy both walked over. The all noticed the same emblem around the key hole. Megan put the key in and turned. Nothing happened. It wouldn't budge. Kacy squeezed in and turned the key. It moved further but didn't unlock.)

Kacy: It feels like its going to unlock.

Chadwick: Here, here let me.

(The girls backed up and let their brother in. He turned the key and watched as the chest opened. The more and more the lid arose, the more light filled the room. It was more of a warm-soft light.)

Megan: What's in there?

Chadwick: A book and a lot of other stuff.

Kacy: Hey that's the necklace mom used to wear. (She picked up the crystal that was hanging by a small silver chain. Each of the teens grabbed something inside the chest. Megan found a dagger with a beautiful carved handle. Chadwick picked up the large book.)

Chadwick: Wow this thing has to be old.

Kacy: What is it about?

Megan: I don't think its that kind of books, the pages don't have words like a story book.

Chadwick: I wonder how long we've had this. Now what's in this thing?

(He blew off the dust from the cover to reveal the same symbol on the key and around the keyhole on the chest. He opened it up to see an old page with the words "Book of Shadows" written on it. The ends of the pages were torn and looked older then any of them. Not all the pages were full. Only about half of the book contained what looked like information. There were also a lot of pictures inside ranging from what looked like average people, all the way to creatures. Everything in here was hand drawn and was definitely not printed on a press.)

Chadwick: Wow, look at all this. I can't believe we have had this and I just now find it.

Kacy: It looks like it has been sitting here forever. But look, most of the things in here have that symbol somewhere on it. And it feels really familiar.

Megan: I know, but I can't remember why.

(The teens sat down and started to leaf through the book. They saw their last name more then once. Inside they finally came to a page whose main illustration was the same mysterious symbol.)

Chadwick: Here it is again! What does that say? "To Summon a Witch's Power". What powers?

Megan: Witches? Is this book just for fun or is it like the Salem Witch Trial witches?

Kacy: I doubt it is for fun. Look at all this stuff. I mean, our last name is all through-out here.

Chadwick: Yeah, this isn't for fun. I feel weird, almost like this is right that we found this.

Kacy: Yeah me too.

Megan: Uh-huh.

Chadwick: Do you guys wanna try it?

Megan: Yeah...Well...I guess.

Kacy: I don't think so, I just wanna get out of here.

Chadwick: Come on, were stuck up here anyway. It cant hurt.

Megan: Just do it...come on please?

Kacy: Alright but just once!

(They gathered around the book and began to say the spell.)

Chadwick, Kacy, and Megan: Powers of the Witches rise, course unseen across the skies. Come to us who settle near, come to us and settle here. In this night and in this hour, we call upon the ancient power. The elements now will surround, and bring them forth to rightful ground.


	2. The Beginning Part 2

(With the spell said the room began to rumble. From the book three small lights shot from the page. Each of the lights flew into the air and began to fly around in a frantic search hoping to find the rightful owners. One stopped in front of each teen and pushed into their chests. They fell backward against the table and stumbled forward.)

Chadwick: Uh...

Kacy: What the hell just happened?

Megan: You didn't see?

Kacy: I mean that was too weird.

Chadwick: Do you guys think this is real?

Megan: I don't know but...we got to get out of here.

(Right then the door opened revealing their small, calico, fluffy cat. A second later the power returned to the house.)

Chadwick: Thursday.

Kacy: Where have you been?

(The small cat walked around the teens and then flicked its tail and left. Chadwick stayed as the girls rushed down the stairs. He picked some things up and set the book inside the chest before closing it. He stuck the ancient key in his pocket, blew out the candles and walked downstairs.)

Chadwick: Hey, has anyone seen Ben?

Kacy: Nope not since before this whole attic deal.

Megan: Maybe he is in the bathroom.

Chadwick: You guys...we cant tell anyone about this yet. Just keep it on the down low.

Kacy: Alright.

Megan: Ok...hey look the weather it cleared up.

Chadwick: Yeah it did. (He walked to the bathroom to see the door open with no signs of anyone in there.) No signs of Ben.

Kacy: Maybe he left for school.

Megan: Maybe. How long have we been home?

Chadwick: (looks at the microwave clock.) I would say about an hour and a half. So not that long.

Kacy: Well we should get back to school.

Megan: Yeah let's go.

Chadwick: One sec., I'm gonna try Ben. ( He picked up the phone and dialed his best-friends number.)

Ben: Hello...

Chadwick: Hey, how did you get home?

Ben: What are you talking about? I've never left.

Chadwick: When we came and got you and then we shot back to my house cuz of the storm.

Ben: Dude, you just woke me up. Mum let me stay home because of this bug I caught.

Chadwick: Are you serious?

Ben: Totally.

Chadwick: Well, get better, see ya. Bye

Ben: Bye. (Chadwick hung up the phone.)

Chadwick: Ben never left his bed.

Kacy: Whatever he was with us.

Megan: Are you serious?

Chadwick: Why has all this strange stuff been happening? A Ben look-alike, the power, the attic, the book and all that stuff. Something isn't right. Do you think all of this stuff is real and mom and dad have been hiding it.

Megan: I don't know, its just a weird feeling that I am getting. (Megan was standing in a puddle of water and while she talked it grew.) Watch out Kacy there's a leak.

Kacy: Oops. (She stepped out of the way.)

Chadwick: Oh yeah! This key. (He pulled it out of his pocket.) On the top there is the symbol of the one gems surrounded by 4. This same symbol was on the chest, the book and a lot of other things in that chest. When each of us touched it one of the gems glowed. When I touched it the amber one glowed, when Kacy touched it the blue gem glowed and when Megan touched it the white one at the top glowed. Its weird I know, but I think this is all real.

Kacy: Yeah, I know what you mean, it just all feels right.

(After that sentence the door opened. Their mother walked in.)

Amy: Why are all of you here?

Chadwick: Listen before you get mad. We were on the way to the school and then the storm was just way to bad to drive in. We pulled over and I brought us back home.

Kacy: Yeah we were only staying until the storm ended.

Megan: But then the power went out and then we got locked in the attic and found some old stuff and then we said this little spell and these lights hit us, it was weird. Oh yeah do you know what this key is for?

(Chadwick and Kacy turned around and gave Megan the evil eye.)

Megan: Oops...

Amy: What all did you kids find?

Kacy: Just that Book of Shadows and some other things.

Chadwick: And we also found a spell page that mentioned powers, so we said it and got hit with these little lights.

Amy: What spell?

Megan: The one to receive powers or something.

Amy: Oh no...oh no...Ok I have a lot of explaining to do.


	3. The Beginning Part 3

(They gathered in the living room and sat there waiting for their mom to speak. She was sitting with the Book of Shadows in her lap.)

Amy: Your dad, me, you guys, and your grandparents and theirs, were and are all witches. Not the cackling green skinned kind you see for Halloween but witches that look like you and me, but we have amazing abilities that we use to stop evil and protect innocents. You dad doesn't use his powers that much and we haven't had to use our powers for a while.

Chadwick: So how come you haven't told us?

Amy: When each of you turned four we bound your powers so you wouldn't have to deal with them. Then when we felt the time was right we would reveal all of this to you.

Kacy: So we all have powers too?

Megan: Can we fly?

Chadwick: I doubt its like that.

Amy: You right its not. There are witches who can levitate though. But yes, each of you does have a power.

Megan: How do we know what it is?

Amy: Well you have seen the symbol on our items, it has changed before. When Chaddy and Kacy was born two new gems appeared and then Megan came along and then the white one formed. Each one represents our powers. You dad can control fire, pyrokinesis. I can control water, hydrokinesis.. The two elements left are Earth and Wind. So most likely the two oldest got those. Other then that we don't really know. They will show up though.

Chadwick: I wish I knew what I had.

Kacy: Yeah me too.

Chadwick: Hey mom, earlier we picked up Ben and then he disappeared later I called him and he said he never came with us. We don't know where he could be. Its really weird.

Amy: Then maybe it was never Ben that you picked up. It could be a demon or warlock.

Chadwick: Huh? Warlocks are just guy witches right? I mean look at Bewitched.

Amy: Nope, warlocks are bad witches who kill to take powers. Male or female a witch is a witch.

Kacy: So how do you keep safe from demons and warlocks?

Megan: Yeah do you just run or what?

Amy: We have to vanquish them, we either use weapons, potions, or just use a spell.

Chadwick: Oh...I wanna know what my power is.

Amy: It will come eventually. Now that the powers have been called they will appear soon.

Megan: I hope mine isn't stupid.

Amy: No power is stupid. Each power is good for something and is unique.

Chadwick: Yeah. So what should we do about the look-a-like Ben?

Amy: Hopefully they didn't stick around.

Kacy: I think that he is still in the house. He was here and then all of a sudden not.

Amy: Warlocks can blink and demons can shimmer. Those are both ways of them moving from place to place. They can do it so fast you have to be careful.

Megan: What was that?

(They stood up and looked around to see what the strange thump was.)

Amy: Stay back.

Megan: I'm a little scared.

Amy: Don't worry normally your power will protect you.

Chadwick: It came from upstairs.

(On the stairs a tall man appeared out of nowhere.)

Warlock: I smell fresh power.

Amy: Get out of our home! (Her hand shot up and a blast of water shot at him. He flew back and landed into the wall.)

Kacy: Omigod...

Chadwick: Watch out mom! (He pushed his mom out of the way as a small athame flew at her. As he got in the way, in fear he held his breath. The athame bounced off of his chest and landed on the floor.)

Amy: Your power obviously. (She stood up and threw a jet powered stream at the warlocks chest. He flew back again this time landing near the stairs.)

Megan: This way! (She lead her sister up stairs, walking over the fallen warlock.)

Kacy: No no no no no. This is nuts!

(The warlock sat up and stared at his hand. A small amulet appeared. He stood up and stared at Amy and Chadwick.)

Amy: Stay away from my kids!

Chadwick: Get out of our house!

Warlock: I am here for one reason. See this amulet, this is a warning. This is only piece of the puzzle. There are more after you children. Just because you can stop me, doesn't mean you can stop the rest.

(Kacy snuck up behind him and jabbed a dagger from the chest into his back.)

Warlock: Tha-ARGH!!!!!! (With that he burst into flames and disappeared.)

Kacy: Eww.

Amy: Your first vanquish. (She picked up the dropped amulet.)


	4. The Beginning Part 4

(Later on at the Massie's house the family is gathered around talking about what happened.

Chad: So now they know everything?!

Amy: Yeah, I guess it was time.

Chad: They would have found out sooner or later. Now all we have to worry about is this new evil. Who are they?

Amy: Yeah he was kind of cryptic about everything.

Chadwick: Oh yeah we figured out my power. I can become "rock" hard. A knife bounced right off of my chest.

Kacy: We still don't know what our powers are though.  
Megan: Yeah, and what if we need them.

Chad: They'll show up eventually.

Amy: Your brothers was an instinct his body knew he was in danger. A lot of powers are activated by emotion. Your brothers must be fear. Some witches after a while can activate their powers on purpose or others do it on well...accident.

(It's the weekend and the family is out walking around downtown San Francisco. Nearby a woman screams and is being attacked by a small group of demons.)

Chad: Uh-oh, trouble.

Amy: Come on. Girls stay back. (They ran towards the alley to see the three demons circling around the woman laughing at her. Chad formed a small fireball and threw it at the brick above them.)

Chad: Get back! (Kacy and Megan snuck up closer to the action. Amy threw a stream of water at one demon moving him out of the way.)

Amy: Chaddy, go make sure she's ok.

Chadwick: Hey, its okay, were the good guys, are you alright?

Lady: Yeah but he said something about my powers.

Chadwick: You're a witch?

Lady: Yeah, I am a conjurer.

Chadwick: Oh, I am sort of new at this so just stay here for a minute.

(The demons turned around and threw energy balls at Chad and Amy. Amy liquefied but Chad got hit and slid back into the trash cans. Kacy and Megan began to run towards them. Megan shot across the alley quicker then lightning and was already bent down checking on them before Kacy ever took three steps.)

Chad: That must be your power...-ugh. Super speed. (A demon threw another energy ball this time aimed at Kacy. She flew into the air and hovered a second before dropping.)

Amy: And yours, levitation!

Chadwick: Over here. (The demons turned and aimed at Chadwick. Each energy ball thrown at him bounced off his chest and flew back towards the demons.) Bring it on!

Chad: Chadwick stop! Don't get carried away. (He shot out a flame, his hand resembling a flame thrower as the fire consumed the demon. Another demon shot at Chadwick but it once again bounced off his chest and shot at the demon. He burst into flame. There was one demon left and Megan took care of it. She ran around him and stabbed his stomach. He burst into flame and the demons were gone.)

Megan: One for me.


	5. The Beginning Part 5

Chad: I still think Megan is too young. Kacy too.  
Amy: Their powers protect them don't worry.

Chad: Something still has me confused. Before Megan was born the symbol was different. It was a square and each corner had its gem. When she was born it changed. It became a star. There are only four elements. Earth...fire...air...water. She has super speed, fast as lightning. Lightning isn't one of the elements.

Amy: Well, I'm sure that it changed to include Megan. She wouldn't have received powers if she wasn't supposed to.

(The teens walk in and each sit down)

Chadwick: Umm...we sort of accidentally summoned a demon.

Kacy: Yeah..

Megan: Heads up!

(A large demon shimmers in and cocks his head to the side.)

Demon: Your mine witches!

Chad: No we aren't!

(He opens his hand and unleashes a stream of fire. The demon pulls his hand from behind his back to reveal a gauntlet. On the wrist of the gauntlet laid a large gem. The gem glowed and sucked in Chad's stream of fire. Amy stood up and grunted releasing a jet stream of water, which was also absorbed by the gauntlet. The demon threw a large energy ball at Chadwick. His power of course activated and the energy ball bounced off of him and smashed into a table. Megan ran to the attic and back with an athame in hand. Kacy levitated over the demon and grabbed the athame from Megan. Shoving it into the demons back, his head flew back. He turned into a thousand black shards and reformed, the athame in his hand. Chad stood up and punched the demon in the stomach. A dark burn formed from his hot touch. Amy quickly liquefied and reformed at the doorway.)

Amy: Kids come on! Your dad can take care of himself!

(The kids followed their mom upstairs and gathered in the attic. Amy grabbed the book and began to flip through it, searching for a vanquishing spell. Meanwhile downstairs Chad lay on the floor coughing. The demon shimmered up stairs and came after the witches. Chadwick grabbed a potion vial and through it at the demon. A small explosion blasted a hole through his upper chest. He looked at it and then stared at Chadwick, rushing towards him. Amy blasted him hard with a jet of water and this time caught the demon off guard. She pulled Chadwick over and they all joined hands.)

Amy: Read it now!

All: Evil might of darkness born, face you now our fiery scorn.

(The demons jerked back and started to scream. Flames erupted from him and he blew up. The family walked down stairs to find their father lying on the floor dying.)

Megan: Dad!

Amy: No...

Chadwick: Dad?

Kacy: Incoming demon!

Amy: No wait.

(A small stream of blue and white orbs materialized revealing a man. He looked to the others and then knelt down next to Chad. His hands hovered over the witch and a golden glow emanated from them. Chad sat up and began to cough. The mystery man shook his head and orbed off.)


End file.
